Second Interview with Squall
by The Seishin Byoin Gang
Summary: Okaaaay....another interview thingy. I'd like to note that Rinoa, Julia/Matron, Quistis(me) and Terra are actual people's screennames, and the way they act or answer a question is their own response. I think Rinoa was being stupid in the last interview


Second Interview with Squall:

::switches to right before the show, and Quistis is there talking to the Studio executive and a policeman. Chrono's on vacation, so Quistis is running the show {evil laughter}::

Exect: Hey, I don't have any say in the matter, ya know?

Quistis: Oh, yeah, you're reeeeeeaaaaaallllll helpful, genie pants.

Exect/Raijin: Hmph. I like my pants, ya know? ::starts doing the Genie in a Bottle dance and singing:: I'm a genie in bottle, you gotta rub me the right way..............

Policeman: Stop or I'll arrest you for molesting my ears!

Quistis: You _can't_ take the orange/pink squishy chair! You can't!

Policeman: The government think's it's a conspiracy to take over the world by having a pink squishy chair on your show. ::Quistis's eyes turn red and her hair stands on end, energy crackling from her fingers.::

Quistis: IT'S ORANGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Policeman: ::backs up and falls over the dead body of the last guy who called the chair pink:: Wwwhatever you say, lady........ ::turns back to her sweet, normal self::

Quistis: Oh, thanks. So we can keep the chair? ::eyes turn red again::

Policeman: Yyyeah...sure...........::they'res a wet spot in between his legs and he runs out of the studio. Quistis turns to Raijin::

Quistis: You're the studio exect! You protect what I want!!!!!!! ::eyes flicker and she glares at him::

Raijin: Ooops, uh, my bad, ya know, but we have to interview Squall.....for the second time {DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!}

Quistis: Okie! I forgot. ::does her 'happy dance', which is like Selphie's little dance. Then she runs out onto the stage and sits at her shiny new desk::

Quistis: Welcome to the second episode of Squall's interview. Come on out Squall.

Squall: No. I'm not moving. No way I'm coming out there like this.

Quistis: Don't be mean, c'mon, the polls wanted you to do this.

Squall: Do I care about the polls? DO--I--CARE!? NO! 

Quistis: ::eyes turn red and her hair stands on end. No energy this time:: GET OUT HERE NNNNNNNOOOOOOOWW!!!!

Squall: No.

Quistis: ::throws a lightning ball at him and singes his...clothes::

Squall: aiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! That hurt!

Stage Hand: Get out there you perverted cow!

Squall: What?

Stage Hand/Terra: You BioDonkey!

Squall: Kinda like the farm animals don't we. Owwwwww!

Terra: Hah! I kicked your stupid a--

Quistis: ::hack, cough cough::

Terra: Oh. Sorry. he's coming now. ::Squall comes out wearing.......a complete back to school Barbie outfit with the backpack and everything.::

Squall: Happy now?

Quistis: ::falls out of her chair laughing:: 

Squall: ::turns bright red all over. Rinoa's laughing her head off backstage::

Rinoa: *laughing in between her words* too.........funny.........can't.......breathe.......hahahaha!!!

Quistis: Squall's wearing daisy dukes! ::laughs again:: See....we couldn't exactly find on in his size........so he's like wearing an eight year olds size. ::you look closer and his shorts barely cover his butt, he's wearing a crop top and his heals are sticking out of the shoes.::

Rinoa: *rolling on the floor laughing and accidentally knocks over the blue curtain behind Quistis's desk. It falls on Quistis's head and she falls on her face*

Quistis's Face: SPLUT!

Rinoa: .............sorry...................*laughs more*

Seifer: ::from backstage:: I like the hair clips! Definatly your thing, unicorns and flutterbys. And, god, you look sooo hot with your hair in pigtails!

Rinoa: *punches Seifer in the nose........hard*

Quistis: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Leave my baby alone!!!!!! ::throws a lightning ball at Rinoa::

Terra: OOOOOOOOO! A cat fight! And it's not between me and Rinoa! ::gasp::

Rinoa: *throws a fireball*

Quistis: ::Dodges it and jumps Rinoa, knocking her down::

Rinoa: *grabs a handful of Quistis's hair and tugs. The two fight, while Seifer and Squall talk. When the cat-fighting heroines pass by, they hit the desk and chair, knocking Seifer and Squall on the floor. Some how Seifer got his face painted like Britney Spears and Squall's daisy dukes got pulled off, and he's wearing those little girl barbie underwear that on Squall, make it look like he's wearing a barbie thong.::

Quistis: GASP! I didn't know cowboys were so well--whoops, you're not a cowboy...

Seifer: QUISTIS! ::free for all brawl starts over something Quistis had done in earlier interviews......and this episode ends::

Second Squall interview by Quistis, the mastermind, to get the cowboy joke go to FanFiction.net and read the FFVIII parody Strip Triple Triad by Nira.


End file.
